Lawrence (Rachet
Lawrence was Dr. Nefarious' robotic butler. His day-to-day duties usually involved "dirty laundry and whatnot". He had a clear dislike for his boss, whom he often pummeled with subtle insults ("Even drooling imbeciles can achieve greatness in certain fields, sir. Mad Science, for example", "If anyone can beat a moron at his own game, it's you sir.", "You put the 'wit' in 'twit’, sir.") or purposely did his tasks poorly. Lawrence's favorite part of the day is when Nefarious freezes up and plays a radio soap opera in his head and Lawrence has to whack him on the head to get him unfrozen. Yet Nefarious, who either could not fend for himself or didn't catch on to Lawrence's true nature, still kept him by his side. His hobbies included playing the bass guitar that he plays left handed. He plays an electric guitar that plays low notes in a rock song that made Lawrence a perfect bass player in a rock band. His status as a guitar player was revealed just before the final battle of Up Your Arsenal. This could mean he was the rocker of the series so far. Biography Up your arsenal final boss: biobliterator In the final battle, Dr. Nefarious called Lawrence to his aid, who actually appeared this time, dressed in a rockstar costume. The butler was reluctant to follow Nefarious' orders, having been preoccupied with guitar practice, which he clearly saw as more important. Picking himself up and dusting off, the doctor ordered his butler to "Begin the transformation!" and shouted at him when he continued to be distracted by his guitar. At Lawrence's pressing of the activation device, the second Biobliterator changed into an immense mechanoid. Nefarious broke into a diabolical laugh as he and Lawrence teleported to the cockpit, ready to depart and bring about the mad scientist's Age of Robots; however, as he began firing at Ratchet and Clank on the ground, he was shot at by Captain Qwark, who arrived on the scene in his own shuttle. He had decided to come out of hiding to help defeat his nemesis, wanting to be a true hero. Distraught at this, Nefarious yelled in frustration "No! I don't believe it!", and Qwark replied with "Believe it, toasterhead!" Ratchet and Qwark managed to defeat Dr. Nefarious in the air and destroyed the second Biobliterator. The head of the mechanoid landed on the battlefield, and Nefarious was greatly humiliated by being defeated at the hands of "squishies," believing he would never live it down. The cockpit's computer announced that the reactor would detonate in sixty seconds. Nefarious then bluntly told Lawrence to engage the teleporter. Lawrence asked him to specify a destination, and Nefarious said "Who cares? Just get us out of here." The computer then said time was up, and he shouted "What!? That wasn't even close to sixty seconds!" The computer childishly responded with "Bye-bye!", prompting a terrified expression on the two. Right before the Biobliterator's head exploded, Lawrence teleported them away in a panic, having no time to pick a destination for them. Stranded Dr. Nefarious and Lawrence were stuck far away on an asteroid in space, unable to teleport to another planet, as they were well out of range. According to Lawrence, it would be five or ten thousand years before something came for them to teleport to. Nefarious shouted angrily in disbelief, and then sat on the ground. He then said "Now what?" as his butler looked at him. Lawrence asked him "I don't suppose you can play drums?", wanting someone to go along with his guitar to pass the time. Infuriated by this ridiculous question, Nefarious screamed at his butler. While Lawrence spent most of their drifting playing his guitar, Nefarious simply sat thinking over and over about his failure, which would continue to haunt him. The two were still forced to aimlessly drift through space. After some time, the asteroid drifted to the Polaris Galaxy. In Polaris, the two seemed to briefly come upon planet Mukow, as the doctor's wallet was found and held at a concession stand. The pair also spent much time drifting through the Breegus System, even being spotted by space pirates in the Corvus Nebula while Dr. Nefarious was having one of his malfunctions and screaming at Lawrence, playing an episode of Lance and Janice. Despite Lawrence's claim of the time it would take for them to find refuge, the rock picked up speed and turned into a ball of fire after drifting to planet Zanifar. It crashed in the village of a local Fongoid tribe, forming a crater, which was barricaded. Nefarious and Lawrence sought refuge with the tribe, arriving as they were in the middle of celebrating spring break. Arrival in Polaris While living with the Fongoids on Zanifar, Dr. Nefarious tried to decipher how he could have lost everything he had worked so hard to accomplish to his enemies. He even spent one night twitching and cradling himself in a darkened room after drawing several pictures of Ratchet and Clank on the wall, crayons clenched in his hand and mouth. Nefarious decided to go on a spiritual journey to find the answers he sought. He spent his time on Zanifar studying Fongoid meditation, attending numerous anger management classes, and dabbling in yoga. Eventually, he went on a spirit walk on planet Quantos. It was here that he learned of the mystical Zoni race, who were in charge of protecting the universe and keeping it in balance. He also discovered their ultimate creation: the Great Clock, a facility which kept the flow of time and effectively acted as the cosmos' greatest contingency plan and was located in the exact center of the universe (give or take 50 feet). Nefarious secretly plotted to gain control of the clock to rewrite history, making it so no villain would ever go through such a humiliating defeat as he did, and so that heroes would always fail in their righteous endeavors up to the present. With this plot, he temporarily put aside his organic life form vendetta, again working with "squishies" if it suited his plans. Dr. Nefarious fooled the Fongoids into believing that he was kind being, and they came to worship him. Canceling their spring break, he used them as a task force to help construct the Tombli Outpost in their Tobolia valley, which he used as his temporary base of operations. It would go on to be the primary manufacturing plant for his new army of starships and Nefarious troopers. He then made new allies with other villains who also wanted to use the clock for their own ends. He hired Terraklon mercenary and former assassin, Lord Vorselon, to serve as field enforcer of his troops. Vorselon had lost his body in a battle against the Drophyds on Zaurik, being confined to a cyborg suit. In addition to bolt payment, he was promised to have his original body and glory restored with the clock's power. The doctor also got into contact with Pollyx Industries and formed an alliance with the Terachnoid CEO, Pollyx, who signed his corporation and most Terachnoids in an exclusive contract to work for the doctor, having access to valuable Zoni technology and knowledge. With assistance from the labor and resources of the Fongoids, Pollyx Industries worked toward building the Nefarious Space Station, which would be the doctor's headquarters. As his station was under construction, Dr. Nefarious kept his evil activities in the Tombli Outpost secret from the Fongoids and waited to reveal his devious schemes to the rest of the Breegus System. Using Pollyx's holdings, he managed to contact the Zoni leader, Orvus, requesting an audience with the fellow scientist. A being of etiquette, Orvus honored the seemingly friendly robot's wishes and traveled to the outpost. He was then taken by surprise and imprisoned. Finding Clank As Lawrence stood by with Pollyx and a Protomantis, Dr. Nefarious interrogated Orvus about getting inside the Orvus Chamber, the Great Clock's control room that commanded the flow of time. He tortured Orvus when he repeatedly refused, having his machine, the Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler, blast him with its sonic energies, a vulnerability of the Zoni. Nefarious failed to heed Orvus' insistence that time was not to be tampered with as he continued to grow weary of the torture. Nefarious shouted at Pollyx when the interrogation continued to fail, as Pollyx was scanning Orvus' brain for the key to the chamber but could not find it. Pollyx believed that the Zoni had erased his own memory, and Nefarious gave him one final chance to tell him how to access the chamber. Orvus again refused, and Nefarious furiously clenched his fists over his head before again signalling his device to blast him. Orvus held off the blast, saying that the only one who would enter his chamber was safe, far from the doctor. The growing light of the held-out beam made Dr. Nefarious and all present cover their eyes. Orvus then dissipated in a flash, and Nefarious frantically asked where he went. Unable to deduce where Orvus had gone, Pollyx still managed to pull up an image from his memory scanned before he vanished. The image was schematics of Nefarious' old nemesis, Clank. It was revealed that he was in fact Orvus' heir and the key to entering the Orvus Chamber. The doctor planned to get a hold of Clank through the Zoni, who were still unaware that the doctor had kidnapped their leader. Nefarious contacted the Zoni and offered to help them find Orvus' heir so that they could bring him to fulfill his destiny. When Ratchet and Clank came to Polaris and defeated the Cragmite Empire and Emperor Tachyon, Nefarious led the Zoni to their new master. They aided Clank in the journey to vanquish the Cragmites, appearing before him on occasion. They eventually brought him to the Great Clock to understand his purpose. Ratchet soon set out to find his dear friend, unaware of Dr. Nefarious' new schemes. After battling space pirates and learning a bit about the Zoni through the travels of Captain Darkwater, Ratchet retrieved a Fulcrum Star and used it to power an Obsidian Eye on planet Merdegraw. With it, he traced the Zoni and Clank's location to the Breegus System and managed to catch a brief glimpse of the Great Clock during a visit from Nefarious; Clank's logic and memory seemed to be dysfunctional, and the Zoni relied upon the doctor to repair him. He then appeared, slightly silhouetted in the doorway of the mnemonic station where Clank was being held. Ratchet watched as he walked down the stairs, being revealed in the light bit by bit, but then slipped on a feather duster left carelessly on the floor by his butler, which caused him to fall down the stairs screaming. Fully revealed, Nefarious was shown angrily shouting at Lawrence once again. Ratchet and Talwyn Apogee were then given coordinates to the Breegus Nebula, the entrance to the system where Dr. Nefarious had resurfaced, as the signal was lost. Ratchet vowed to rescue his friend and defeat Nefarious once more as he and Talwyn departed from Hoolefar Island. While Ratchet took off in the Aphelion beside Captain Qwark, who was eager to get back into 'the hero business' after doing some film acting, Talwyn stayed behind, warning Ratchet that where he was headed was home to a great deal of mercenaries. It was these very guns-for-hire that would assist in Nefarious' new plot and prove to be a large obstacle for Ratchet. Trivia * Lawrence was familiar with sign language (or Ratchet's version of sign language, more of gestures with different purposes) as shown on a tele-broadcast cutscene, where he was prompting the hearing impaired with signs while Dr. Nefarious was talking. * Lawrence also writes songs, most notably of which being 'Bass Odyssey'. *Lawrence's appearance has changed a little in A Crack in Time, as his collar is now black, his eyes shine brighter, and his shirt below the jacket has changed. *Lawrence is one of the only characters in the series to be left-handed. *Lawrence is the first sidekick villain to never be fought, followed by Rusty Pete. *Multiple copies of Lawrence appear as small enemies in Playstation Home Firing Range (future). Category:Character Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Non-human Category:The League Of Villains Category:Aliens Category:Domestic worker Category:Right-hand man Category:Adults